Moon Logic
by Skye Silverwing
Summary: Shonen Tantei is always up for a Case, but when Ran's new friend has them search for her old sempai, a wild crossover ensues! Detective Conan Meets Sailor Moon. Can one truth prevail against the Evil Magic?
1. Chapter 1

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer, I don't own these characters or settings.

Part 1: Arrival

Chibi-Usa smiled as Pu ushered her and Dianna, her cat, though the Time Gates.

Sending the little Moon Princess into the past for protection had become standard procedure anytime that some dark force or another popped up to challenge the stalwart defenders of Crystal Tokyo, an occurrence that happened so frequently that Usa was almost used to the Temporal Displacement Shock. Almost.

She and Dianna stumbled hard as they landed with a thump in a park in the middle of the Juuban Ward of Tokyo.

As she looked around to get her bearings, Usa noticed that she was not the only one in this area of the park. She crouched low and observed the group of 6 kids her age playing a game of Baseball on the other side of the embankment, to determine if any might have noticed her decent from the invisible time-portal.

The pitcher, a somewhat rotund with a bullet-shaped head, was preparing to pitch to a lanky boy with brown hair, who, at present, was up to bat. A small girl stood behind the batter glove ready to catch the ball, and protective pads and a face mask obscuring her face and almost covering her cute brown hair. The first baseman, a black-haired boy with glasses appeared lost in thought, though the Strawberry blonde girl on second seemed to be watching him a lot. On third base was…

Chibi-usa's Eyes widened.

"Hotaru-chan!" She called.

The frail-looking dark-haired girl looked her way, having heard her exclamation. The Black-haired boy and the blond looked her way, even as the bullet-head threw the ball.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed, with a big smile.

Hotaru's smile turned to a look of concerned surprise as a loud _crack_ sounded and the ball's new course became apparent. "Look out!" She cried.

The pink-haired princess shut her eyes, expecting a blow like a hammer to her head. But it did not come. Instead came a stifled thud and a slight yowl, and when she opened her eyes, she could not suppress a yelp of concern as she saw Dianna lying on the ground not moving.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan was not sure what to think of the pink-haired girl or the wounded kitten she cradled in her arms.

His intuition told him that there was something off about this whole situation, though he could not seem to pin it down exactly.

It had started innocently enough. Ran's friend from a karate tournament, a girl named Makoto, (whose name caused Sonoko much confusion) had made a request of Kogoro to assist her in locating some guy from her past.

The request fell on deaf ears, since the "famous" Detective was apparently busy today (a new Yoko Okino movie was out).

As the brown-haired girl prepared to leave, Conan's friends, who had been over to study, had stepped up and offered to take the case.

Mako-san was not particularly happy with the group of pint-sized Detectives, until Ran vouched for them and pointed out that the large the number could search faster. She had been right, of course. Makoto's sempai had been easier to find then they had expected. In fact they stumbled upon him within the first hour, and set up a meeting.

After a long talk with her old sempai, Makoto had not been impressed. Thanking the Tantei's anyway, she had been preparing to leave when there was a scream. Conan flinched and sighed, turning to investigate. Sure enough, the old sempai had been found dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters or settings

Part 2: The Lonely Victim

Detective Wataru Takagi looked at his notepad and repeated the details of the murder to Inspector Juzo Megure.

"Victim was one, Dare Desuka, an average fellow, generally non-descript, who, for some reason, reminds me of just about every male I have ever met. Found dead in his both at the Nani Hotel restaurant." Takagi reported and turned the page, "Initial investigation seems to indicate that Desuka-san died due to poison we believe was ingested in the food."

Megure nodded. "Any witnesses?" He asked.

Takagi sighed. "Well, the first person to find the young man dead was that waitress, Reini Weda. She claims that he is in here all the time, but she can't seem to recall any specific time and guesses she may be mistaking him for someone else." He said, turning the page again, "And then, there is Makoto Kino, who was the last person to see him alive. She claims that she hired a group of kid detectives to locate him and, upon finding him, realized he was not worth all the trouble, apologized, and left."

Megure's eyes widened. "Kid Detectives? You don't mean-"

Takagi sighed and nodded, pointing to a nearby both, presently populated by the five familiar kids, as well as Ran Mouri, acting as their keeper, and a pony-tailed brunette looking sad and confused.

"They had already cleared the scene when we arrived, sir." Takagi told him, "It was all I could do to convince them not to start processing the scene themselves."

"I'm hungry." Genta complained.

"Genta-kun you're always hungry." Ayumi chided the large boy.

Mitsuhiko nodded. "Ayumi is right; this is no time to be thinking about food, Genta-kun.

"Do you have it figured out yet, Edogawa-kun?" Ai asked, the boy in glasses.

Conan frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry, Mako-chan," Ran said, with a reassuring smile, "I am sure that Inspector Megure will have this all cleared up in no time."

Makoto nodded, but could not keep herself from crying.

Inspector Megure sighed. "Looks like Kino-san is our prime suspect." He told Takagi, "Have a female officer search her and her things and report back anything suspicious."

"Yes, sir." Takagi saluted and hurried off.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan slipped away in the turmoil as a female officer came and took Mako-chan to be searched. He knew she had not committed the crime, though he had to find some evidence proving her innocence.

He slipped over to the victim's booth and, with a pair of gloves began to search the area for clues to solve the case with. As he searched the booth, Ayumi and Ai joined him. Conan raised an eyebrow, and Ai smiled.

"Genta and Mitsuhiko-kun are buying us some time, so make good use of it." She whispered.

Ayumi looked at the dead man. "Poor guy… Everything about him is so forgettable…"

A thought flashed in Conan's head as he noticed something tucked into the seat behind the dead man. He carefully pulled it out and looked at it, then gasped.

This is it, he thought, but if it is so, then there should be… He looked on the ground below the man's feet. There! So that is how it was.

Collecting his evidence he turned to his friends with a smug look on his face.

"Let's go," he said, "Mako-chan has endured enough, I think."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Makoto was almost to the point of tears.

Her things were spread out and neatly ordered on a large stretch of cloth to avoid any contamination of the evidence. The detective, Takagi she had heard his name was, held her Heishin Rod in his hand.

"Inspector," he said, "there was nothing suspicious except for this. It appears to be a pen, but it has no tip or ink. I believe it may be some sort of capsule that may have been used to store poison, but I cannot seem to get it open."

To illustrate his point, Takagi tugged on the top of the rod, and Makoto almost screamed. She was about to begin begging for the rod's return when a familiar voice rang out from the entrance door.

"Mako-chan! We heard what happened! Are you ok?"

Makoto was never so happy to see the Blonde, dumpling headed girl and the rest of her friends. Even Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were there.

"Usagi-chan! They think I killed him!" She embraced her friend and lowered her voice to a whisper. "They took my Heishin Rod as evidence!"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we are going to have to ask you to come with us down to the station." Megure said in a very authoritative manner, "We will have some of our lab techs run some tests on this pen-thing of yours."

"That will not be necessary, Inspector." came a voice from the other door.

All eyes turned to the five children filing out of the other room.

"It is time for the Shonen Tantei Deduction Show!" declared Genta.

"There is only one truth!" declared Mitsuhiko.

"We found evidence proving Makoto's innocence." declared Ai.

Ayumi held up a notebook, recovered from the seat the victim was in and began to read. "'I am so happy! Makoto Kino, a girl I knew some years ago, contacted me today. She actually remembered me and wanted to get together again! This has given me a reason to go on living, because I am not so alone. It seems this curse of anonymity is finally gone!' 'No… She saw me and realized I was not who she expected… Why? Why must I go through life alone? No more. I will end it now, as I planned with this potassium cyanide I got from the science lab because no one was paying attention to me.'"

Conan then held up a small vial wrapped in his handkerchief and gave it to Takagi.

"I think you will find that Desuka-san's fingerprints are the only ones on this and that the powder inside is the remains of the potassium cyanide he claimed he had used." He said.

Takagi nodded and took the vial and notebook into evidence, as Megure apologized to Makoto and returned her belongings, including the Heishin Rod.

Makoto fell to her knees, crying in a combination of relief and remorse.

"I am so glad I did not get arrested… but still… if I had only been nicer to him and not just blown him off like that…" she sobbed.

"We all have things about the past we wish we could change." Makoto looked up at the speaker to find it was young Conan. "The trick is not to spend more time dwelling on it then you do learning from it and using that knowledge to make yourself better."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and cocked her head at him.

"Just who ARE you?" she asked.

He gave her a sidelong look.

"I am Conan Edogawa, a Detective."


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings.

Part 3: Senshi Surprise

"I am Conan Edogawa, a Detective."

Makoto looked up at the boy, a slightly stunned look on her face. He seemed so cool. He seemed so refined. He seemed so… mature. A thought crossed her mind.

*I think he might grow into the perfect boyfriend*

She suddenly pounced on the boy, hugging him tightly. Then she picked him up and smiled at the other Senshi, holding the confused and struggling little boy tightly in her arms.

"Ohmygosh! He is SO CUTE" She said, glancing at Ran, "Can I keep him?"

"No!" answered Ayumi, sensing something amiss, "Conan is NOT some toy or a pet!" She glared challengingly up at the older girl.

Ai stood behind and slightly to one side, adding her glare to the other girl's, clearly not fond of such an idea either.

Ran smiled at Makoto, having her own idea.

"Actually, since it is Spring Break and all, and I have to help my mom at the office, maybe you might consider watching him for a few days?" she suggested, "It would be so useful to have him out of the house for a little while."

Makoto beamed for a moment and then suddenly cried out in pain.

"Let Conan go!" Shouted Ayumi, kicking the pony-tailed girl in the shin.

Ai struck at the same time, with a soft blow to a pressure point on the back of Makoto's knee, causing the girl to collapse and allowing Conan to escape.

Conan, still somewhat dazed from the from the whole experience, found himself being dragged from the hotel at a rapid pace by the other four members of Shonen Tantei, fleeing what they expected would be a vengeful Makoto and her friends.

They emerged into the beginning of a warzone.

A car, toppling end-over-end, flew through the air, slamming into the building across the street. The creature that threw it resembled a huge black biped with glowing red eyes. It was rampaging a few blocks away, heading in their way.

"It's a Youma!" yelled Usagi, the first one out the door; she turned to Ran, who was helping Makoto (who was nursing a temporarily deadened leg). "Ran, you, Mako-chan and Hotaru-chan get the kids to safety. The rest of us will go get help!"

Ran and Makoto turned to gather the children.

Hotaru knew her part, though she was not fond of it. She would help to control the group of kids from the inside.

They would move the kids off onto a side street where, hopefully, none of them would be harmed.

Ran did a quick head count, and gasped, looking at Makoto in horror.

"Oh my God, Where is Conan?"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

This was insane. A giant monster was rampaging through the street, flinging cars like toys and grabbing people, draining them, and tossing them limply to the side; and the craziest part of it all? Conan was running towards it. Was he scared? Yes, who wouldn't be? Until a minute ago, he has thought the Youma said to appear in Juuban to be a myth. Now he was going to try to slow this one down, to allow as many to escape as possible.

He reached down to his shoe, turning the dial all the way to the max (something he never considered doing against a human, since the incident with the destroyed tree at half power) and the muscle stimulators shot a wave of pain through his young body as he pressed the button on his belt, producing a soccer ball.

Kicking the ball with all his strength, is Eyes widened as it streaked forward, slamming into the monster with such devastating force that it sent the monster reeling back several blocks.

Too bad no one was around to see it. Apparently, the people of Juuban were so used to Youma attacks that when one appeared, they would evacuate quickly and quietly, so now it was just Conan and the Youma remaining.

Recovering from the attack the huge creature eyed its only remaining prey, some part of its primitive mind registering how odd it was that such a powerful attack had come from such a small being, but such thoughts were brushed aside as its instinctive need to drain energy re-asserted itself. The Youma charged at the boy, planning to drain him and move on, it closed the distance in just a few moments, but was struck back again.

Conan reminded him self to thank Doc Agasa for upgrading his ball launcher to a multi-shot version. He noted with some discomfort, though, that his shoes had lost a lot of force between the first and second shot. He guessed it was his own physical limits. He was really starting to feel the burn in his leg as the Youma got up and resurged again.

The creature rejoiced. The second attack had not been nearly as powerful as the first, and a third would be almost nothing to it. It bore down on the boy, quietly thanking whatever gods Youma worship for the tasty meal to come.

Conan held his aching leg. There was no way he could kick again with the force necessary to slow it down. As it raised one clawed arm to strike him, he flinched and prepared for the worst.

THWACK!

A single red rose, slashed across the beast's hand with an audible searing sound. Then Conan was picked up by a masked man in a Tuxedo, who leapt swiftly to the top of a nearby building.

*Kaito Kid?* he thought, *No… this tux is black… Just who is this guy?*

"You did very well, boy, to hold the beast off as long as you did." The masked man said, turning in the direction of the monster, "I will not tolerate the bravery of a child to be dashed aside like so much refuse. I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I am your opponent now!" He leapt from the roof top, hurtling another rose, this one whirling into the eyes of the beast, blinding it momentarily. Not a powerful attack, but it sure made it vulnerable to what happened next.

FLAME SNIPER!

CRESENT BEAM!

WORLD SHAKING!

DEEP SUBMERGE!

Four attacks slammed into the beast from across the way.

Conan's eyes widened as he saw where they originated. Six Seifuku-clad women with short skirts in many colors stood on the opposite building. These were the Sailor Senshi that were always mentioned in the same breath as the Youma of Juuban. Magical Girl Defenders of Love and Justice.

*This is insanity* he thought, *that such people might exist*

He watched as the girl in the Golden skirt with the wings stepped up, she pulled out a staff and fired an attack that almost made Conan laugh.

MOON SILVER CRYSTAL KISS!

A huge heart shot across the battlefield striking the writhing mass of the monster as it tried to reform itself after the other Senshi's attacks. The thing uttered a cry of pain and dissolved, leaving a small stuffed toy in its wake.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

In a dark place, some distance away, a dark man looked up as the door opened and a red-haired woman entered.

"Ah, Kaorinite," He asked in a hushed voice, "How did it go?"

She sighed, "The Sailor Senshi arrived as expected, however they have become more powerful then ever, and destroyed the Youma before I was able to capture the Ginzuishou."

"Are you saying that you failed me, Kaorinite?" the man's voice had lowered to a deadly tone.

"N-no, Snake-sama, I would never fail you. I was merely gathering information!" She said quickly.

"Good," Snake said, "soon, the secret of immortality shall be mine, and there is nothing that fool thief can do about it!"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Kaito Kuruba grinned.

It was not often he got into Juuban and even less often he got to watch the Sailor Senshi in battle. Aoko Nakamuri was standing nearby, awed by the Beauty and Power of the Sailor Senshi, but Kaito had a job to set up for. Folding the piece of paper he held into the shape of a butterfly, the sent it drifting on the wind, absolutely confident it would get where he needed it to go.

He turned back to Aoko and urged her back into the building "until we know it is safe."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan struggled his way down the stairs in the building, trying to get back down to the street, and back to Ran and the others. His leg throbbed and had begun to turn an unnatural shade of black. He suspected that the electric pulses from the shoe had some how interrupted the flow of blood in his leg, not a good thing if he wanted to keep the appendage.

He grunted and huffed as he reached the lowest level.

Kuruba turned as he heard the sound and his eyes widened when he saw his oft-times Rival on the stairs, and even more so when he noticed the state of the boy's leg.

"Aoko, you stay here, I will take the boy to get some help." He said.

The girl just nodded.

Rushing out the door, Kuruba encountered a pair of Sailor Senshi, one in a blue and purple Seifuku, and another in green with a pink bow. If his research was correct, these were Sailor Saturn and Sailor Jupiter. Saturn's eyes widened when she saw the teen and the boy in his arms.

"Set him here." She commanded.

She reached out her hands and began to use her healing power to determine the extent of the damage. She paled and was shocked at the boy's capacity to handle pain, climbing down four flights of stairs in that condition.

She called out to the others, who had been looking for the boy, since he had vanished from the rooftop. They hurried to her, each lending some small measure of their power to the healing process. The color gradually faded back into his leg and the pain ebbed away, until there was none left. Conan looked up at the Senshi with a somewhat exhausted smile.

Saturn sent one more probing pulse into him to ensure that all the rest was as it should be within his body. Her eyes widened for a moment in confusion, but she covered it quickly.

*I will ask him about it later.* she thought, *There are too many people here.*

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

As the Senshi walked Conan back in the direction of Ran and the others, a small piece of paper folded in the shape of a butterfly landed squarely on Sailor Moon's head. Giving the other Shenshi a curious look, she unfolded it. Conan could read it from where he stood:

Dear Sailor Senshi,

I am coming to take your precious Magical Gemstone, the Silver Crystal, Ginzuishou. I will be there for it in two days time, when the Moon is at its fullest. Until then, I charge you with its safeguarding.

Kaito KID

Sailor Moon eeped and clutched her broach, while Sailor Uranus took the Paper and cursed the name of the shameless bandit who would dare send such a challenge.

Conan smiled at the Shenshi.

"Thank-you for saving me!" He said, "I gotta go catch up with Ran and the others, though. I am sure they are all scared and worried about me."

He took off running, and the Senshi realized that some of "the others" he had been referring to had to be themselves. They jumped around to a secluded spot and changed back to their original forms.

The girls reached Ran and the others moments after the boy did.

He told of how the Senshi had saved him from the beast. Ayumi's eyes sparkled in envy as he described the Mysterious Tuxedo Kamen, and his attacks with roses. Even Ai waited with bated breath as he described the Beauty and Grace of the Sailor Scouts in their Seifukus and the raw power that they had unleashed to destroy the monster. The senshi-girls listened in silence, nodding in approval as he not only embellished their accomplishments, but completely left out his own. He did not mention his injury or the mysterious notice from Kaito Kid.

As he ended his story, he smiled at Makoto.

"I think I want to see the senshi again, to properly thank them better for stopping the monster, so I want to stay with Makoto-Neechan for a few days after all." He glanced at the brown haired girl sheepishly, "that is, if the invitation is still good."

When Ayumi and Ai began to protest, Conan added, "and if my friends can come too."

Makoto was not sure she liked that idea… if it weren't for Hotaru's healing powers, she would still be unable to move her leg from that little blonde's pressure point. She relented, though, under the condition that they get permission from their parents.

This, as it turned out, solved two problems: Genta and Mitsuhiko.

Apparently their parents did not approve of them staying in a place where monsters could appear and throw cars, so, promising to return to play the following day, they went home. Ayumi, on the other hand, had the foresight not to mention the monster attack, and was allowed to stay. Ai was a given; The Professor was easy to convince. Surprisingly, Hotaru asked Haruka and Michiru if she could come as well. They said yes, of course.

With that situation handled, Ran waved goodbye to Conan and told him she would be back at the end of the week to pick him up and asked him not to cause Mako-chan too much trouble, then she left.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Makoto headed back to her apartment with the four children in tow.

Dropping out of earshot of Hotaru and Makoto, Ayumi and Ai demanded that Conan explain to them the real reason for his sudden change of heart.

"We know you, Conan, and we know something must have happened to you, causing you to decide to go with Makoto." Ai said with a glare.

"And we won't give up until you tell us." Ayumi finished with a nod.

"If you must know… the senshi received a notice from Kaito Kid. Apparently, He is after some Silver Crystal of theirs."

The girls both sighed. Just Kid. They had been concerned that Conan had fallen for a Senshi…

As they continued walking, they tried to be more social and they soon reached Makoto's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings.

Part 4: A Night in Juuban

As Conan walked quietly after the others as they walked toward Makoto's home, one thing dominated his mind: KID. What was his plan? Why was he targeting the Sailor Senshi, and how could he be stopped? These questions lead to others. Who are the Sailor Senshi? How could he contact them, in order to lend his help in fighting KID?

There was one thing bugging him, wriggling in the back of his mind… The Senshi are not the type to leak their problem to the police or the press… because of this, by targeting them and sending the notice to them, KID was directly opposing his usual procedure for a heist… But why?

Finding only more questions down this line of thought, Conan turned his attention back to the present.

Makoto and Hotaru walked at the front of the group, knowing the way already. Both girls often glanced back, Makoto to check on her charges, and Hotaru sheepishly glancing at what she hoped would be new friends.

A short distance behind them in line were Ayumi and Haibara. Ayumi deliberately placed herself between the clearly perverted Makoto and *her* Conan, glaring at the older girl each time she looked back. Haibara's gaze seemed locked on Makoto's leg for some reason.

Curious, Conan asked the girl why.

"Makoto should not be able to walk on that leg yet…" was Haibara's reply, "The pressure point that I hit should have cut most nervous activity in the leg for eight hours, and yet there she is walking on it."

Ayumi, close enough to hear the conversation, joined in.

"I think it was Hotaru." she said, "When the monster attacked, I noticed Hotaru putting her hands on Makoto-san's leg, and then the both told Ran they were going to look for Conan and ran off."

Haibara's Eyes widened at this.

"That sounds like some talent for healing…" she said, "such things are very rare… especially in one so young."

Conan felt a familiar spark of deductive reasoning shoot through his head.

*So, that is how it is…* he thought with a smirk. That night would be an interesting night indeed.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Kaito hated to do a show without an audience.

They made it far easier to vanish if things went awry, and they fed his ego and played into his overall flamboyant and exuberant persona as Kaito KID. He loved it.

This time was different, though, with the help of a friend who had keyed in to the dark arts, he had learned that the villains that killed his father had set their sights on the Sailor Senshi's Silver Crystal, the heart of the Senshi's power, and was in the process of summoning Demons and Youma in order to retrieve it.

According to the research he had done, the Ginzuishou was a magical relic from the Senshi's "Silver Millennium" over fifteen thousand years ago. It was supposed to grant its bearer awesome power so great that they would be able to sustain on it and neither grow old, nor die. This was reason enough for the enigmatic Phantom thief to break from his normal routine and seek to safeguard it from them.

Not one to seek immortality himself, beyond the fame and infamy he had already acquired, he would return the gem after the danger had passed. He had been rather surprised, though, to find that the young detective, Conan Edogawa, here as well. The boy had surprised the thief before, but now he was almost surely plotting to foil KID's plans.

There was no way around it. Kaito needed to have a chat with the boy to explain why that Crystal needed to be protected. Certain he would be out tonight, Kaito resolved to meet with him. After all, the boy seemed to be having his own trouble with the Black Organization.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Makoto's Apartment was in a small complex nearby.

After they arrived, Makoto insisted on cooking a great meal, and much to everyone's surprise, it was one of the best meals they had ever eaten. Ayumi finally broke down and asked "Mako-san" to teach her how to cook like that.

"Please, call me Mako-chan," Makoto said, "all my friends do." Then she proceeded to give Ayumi and a reluctant Haibara tips on making delicious food on a high school student's budget.

Hotaru seemed like she wanted to talk to Conan about something, but she was very shy about it and kept getting distracted by the other girls, especially Ayumi, who had taken a liking to the quiet girl, and insisted that she come participate in the lesson as well.

This left Conan to his own devices most of the evening, though he was the guinea pig of choice for the foods that resulted from the lesson (Ayumi and Hotaru, it seemed, were quite gifted. Haibara on the other hand…). He called Dr Agasa and asked him to do some research. He had his answers (and a stomach ache) by the third course.

Soon enough, night fell, and sleeping arrangements worked out, placing the girls in the bedroom and Conan in the living room. Conan waited patiently for the sounds of slumber from the next room, then, slipped silently out of the apartment and, using a trick with his shoes, kicking the ground instead of a ball, he vaulted up onto the roof of the complex.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Hotaru waited for her new friends and Makoto to fall asleep before she slipped out the window and transformed. She figured she would need to get Conan's attention in order to talk to him about his affliction, so she hopped to the rooftop, intending to come down and tap on the window closest to where he should be sleeping.

What she did not expect was to see the boy waiting patiently for her on the roof. She landed facing him, and he stood, hands in his pockets, facing her. They looked at each other for a long moment, two people staring at each other silhouetted against the backdrop of the night sky.

"Took you a while, Hotaru," Conan said, "or, should I say, Sailor Saturn?"

Saturn's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked, concerned that her secret could come out so easily.

"The healing power you have is a natural ability." He said with a smile, "You can, and have, used it in and out of Senshi form. Such abilities being very rare, I determined that the two people who had used that power, on me and Makoto, must have been the same person." He looked over her current form. "Though I almost doubted it, considering how much older you look in that form and how my mind wants to ignore the similarities. That is, until you confirmed it, just now."

Saturn blushed. To think that she could have given herself away that easily. Conan chuckled and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "I am good at keeping secrets."

Hotaru looked at him and smiled. "Like your real age?"

This time it was Conan's turn to be surprised. Hotaru giggled at Conan's look.

"I sensed it while I was healing you." She said, "The weird chemical in your system shows all the signs of being a fatal poison, just not to you."

Conan nodded. "It was about two years ago. Ran and I were at Tropical Land, when I saw two men in black and followed them. They ambushed me and made me take poison they thought would kill me." He gestured to his body, "Instead it did this. It is kind of inconvenient at times, but it serves as the perfect cover for me to investigate those men and the organization they work for."

"So then you don't want me to cure it?" Saturn asked with a slight cock of her head.

Conan's eyes widened for a moment. "You can do that?" he said with more then a little of the desire to be returned to his old form showing in his voice.

Saturn smiled and gave a nod.

Conan thought for a moment and then shook his head. "As much as I want to go back to being Shinichi Kudo, there are things I have to do as Conan, first. If word got out that Shinichi Kudo is still alive, the Black Organization is sure to look into it, and that would put everyone I know at risk. I would never endanger the ones I care for to benefit myself."

Saturn shivered at the force in those words. It was the kind of force she felt when she or any of the others said they would give their lives to protect the Princess. It spoke of limitless loyalty and of promises that could never be broken.

Then she saw it.

Upon the boy's Forehead blazed the symbol of Terra, similar in many ways, and yet different then the symbol of Earth that occasionally appeared on Mamoru Chiba's Head.

As if on cue, there was a swoosh of a cape and the crunching sound of shiny black shoes landing on the graveled roof to one side of them, announcing Mamoru's arrival in the form of Tuxedo Kamen.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

KID vaulted from rooftop to rooftop, not sure where his goal was, but somehow aware that he was going in the right direction.

He knew he was being drawn somehow, and that following this lure might prove to be his undoing, but follow he did. The blocks flew by beneath him, and he soon sighted his goal. Flashes of Light and a loud roar told him he was in for a difficult night.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

"What are you doing here, Tuxedo Kamen?" Saturn asked the well-dressed Prince of the Earth.

"I am not entirely sure myself." The masked man said, "I felt drawn here for some reason I don't know. I just know that what ever is going on is important."

Saturn was about to reveal what she had seen when her communicator went off.

It was Sailor Mars.

"A Youma is attacking in the shopping center! Venus and I are already here, but we need help!" The sounds of combat could be heard in the background. "This thing is really strong!"

Saturn looked at Tuxedo Kamen and both of them nodded. They turned as one and took a few steps in the direction of the Shopping Center before Conan stopped them.

"I am coming too!" He said stepping up after them.

"No," replied Tuxedo Kamen, smiling at the boy's courage, "Only the Senshi's powerful magic can defeat Youma. You may be brave, but you would be a liability to them."

With an apologetic look, Saturn nodded in agreement, and then the two of them bound off of the building and disappeared into the night.

Conan stared after them for a moment, feeling a strong pull drawing him in the direction they were going. A moment later, disregarding their warning, He moved to follow.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Makoto slid carefully out of bed, tip-toeing so as not to wake the two girls sleeping in the room. She was glad she had set her communicator to Quiet mode, though it meant she took somewhat longer to notice that her friends we calling her. She took note of Hotaru's empty bedding and determined that the girl must have recognized the call quicker and was already gone in answer.

As she passed through the Living Room, she noted the lumpy figure on the couch (Pillows, as Conan was a little better at sneaking out then Hotaru) and determined that her young male charge was still there.

She exited the apartment quietly and pulled her Henshin Pen out once she got outside.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Hearing a sound behind him, Conan ducked into the bushes in order to observe.

He saw Makoto exit the building, and pull out the pen the police had confiscated.

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"

Conan watched as the girl transformed into her green-and pink Seifuku. He sweat-dropped as he thought about how she had not even checked to see if anyone was around. Was she actually trying to get caught? But never mind that. He needed to get moving.

He dashed along in the direction of the strange pull he was feeling, not knowing what lay ahead. Doubts arose in this mind as he approached the Shopping district and he began to slow his pace.

"Seems we both arrived a bit late." Said Kaito KID, dropping into the street nearby. He motioned to the action.

Ahead of them, a large, black, tentacled beast turned to meet the attack of the newly arrived Sailor Jupiter, while Sailors Saturn, Mars, Uranus, and Venus leaped around, trying to distract it while Tuxedo Kamen and Sailors Mercury and Neptune struggled franticly to free Sailor Moon, who had been ensnared by one of the beasts tentacles and was struggling to escape.

"The Senshi are going to loose." KID said. "That monster has taken everything they have thrown at it so far, but they dare not hit it as hard as they can, since it has their leader. I think it is after the Silver Crystal."

Conan looked at KID, their eyes meeting and he nodded. "What can we do?"

KID sighed. "There is nothing we can do." He said. "We are just two smart guys and that… Thing… is a monster. We would have to be crazy to try."

Conan smirked and readied himself to charge forward, spinning the dial on his shoe to the Max once again.

KID smiled as well. "Glad I'm not the only one." He said, pulling his Trademark Playing Card Gun.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Tuxedo Kamen was not happy.

First he felt the need to transform and seek out that strange boy, then he and Saturn (how she got involved with the boy, he was not sure) had to go help with the battle against the youma, and as if spotting the Notorious Thief, Kaito KID, who had threatened to steal his girlfriend's Silver Crystal were not enough, now aforementioned youma was attacking aforementioned girlfriend, attempting to steal aforementioned crystal. No, Mamoru was definitely NOT happy.

He leapt around the beast, flinging roses like darts, trying to pin down the writhing tentacles, but every time he managed to stop one, it would melt away and immediately be replace by another. The tentacle that held Sailor Moon in its grasp, however, had proven very adept at shifting out of the way when targeted.

With Moon in the beasts grasp, the masked warrior and Sailor Senshi were restricted to weaker attacks since it had proven a tendency to use the their princess as a shield when they started to charge their stronger attacks. They were at a loss for what to do.

"Eeeeek!!!" Shouted Sailor Moon, as the tentacle moved around while holding her, "YOUMA NO HENTAI!!!"

The thing reached her brooch and wrapped around it.

"NOOOOO!" cried Moon, as her transformation destabilized, and ended, leaving her as Usagi once more, and the tentacle began to make off with its prize.

Suddenly there was a flash, as a playing card impacted the offending tentacle, causing it to loose its grip as the monster failed to anticipate the new attacker.

Tuxedo Kamen looked to see a man on a hang glider soaring overhead, starkly white against the dark night sky for a moment before the Youma lashed out, batting the heroic thief to the ground.

Even while dealing with the pathetic new threat, the creature sought to reclaim its prize, sliding a tentacle out lower to catch it when a blur shot by saving the brooch from its grasp.

Tuxedo Kamen was surprised to see that it was the boy from earlier, and he almost gawked in disbelief as the boy spun in mid-jump, releasing a ball and kicking it, full force, into the base of the tentacle holding Usagi, causing the surprised Youma to release her. Unfortunately, the boy, too, was struck and crashed down next to his White-clad ally.

Moving quickly, Tuxedo Kamen caught the falling Princess in mid-air, aiming his jump to land between the two saviors, seeing something as he landed.

Two Symbols.

"Quickly, Usagi, the Crystal!"

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

In her room above the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran Mouri suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed. She did not know what it was that had woken her, but she had a profound feeling that something had changed. It was almost as though she was about to loose something important. Again.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Sailor Mars saw Tuxedo Kamen's rescue of the princess just before he vanished behind the bulk of the monster.

"Usagi is safe!" she called to the other Senshi, who all looked as winded as she felt. "Let's finish this thing and go home!"

The others needed no further urging.

"SPACE SWORD SLASH!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"AQUA RAPSODY!"

"FLAME SNIPER!"

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Surprisingly, all the attacks left the monster reeling, but not destroyed.

There was a bright flash of light on the other side of the Youma and the beast turned to look.

"ROSE SUBMISSION!"

A massive collection of vines, covered in thorns erupted from the Earth, ensnaring the Youma where it stood.

Tuxedo Kamen appeared on the top of a nearby light post, now sporting a pair of white wings that seemed to glow against his black tuxedo. "Hope is a thing that allows the world to go on, allows people to live and not despair." He began.

"DUSES WILD!"

A massive number of playing cards suddenly appeared in mid-air, flinging themselves at the Youma and exploding on impact.

A second masked individual, dressed in a white tuxedo with black wings appeared atop another light post, opposite the first. "You who would steal that hope for your own evil ends, you must be stopped." he said.

"MEITANTEI BARRAGE!"

A hail of energy balls shot from the top of the light post directly behind them, impacting the youma, blasting it further.

These originated with a Third masked figure, kicking them into motion while wearing a grey suit with a Sherlockian looking hat and jacket, and one white wing and one black wing. This one looked a few years younger then most of the senshi. "You must be prevented from succeeding in your plan and removing the hope for a better future!"

All three spoke together then, "For your sins, WE WILL PUNISH YOU! KAMEN DELTA FLASH!!!"

A bolt of energy shot forth from each of their hands, triangulating and intersecting and forming a massive ball of energy the likes of which Mars had never seen.

The Youma never saw what hit it.

..o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The two new masked warriors were about to take to wing when Sailor Venus called out to them, "Wait! Who are you?"

The one in white turned and flashed a smile that made the orange seifuku-clad girl swoon and faint dead away. "I am Kaito Kamen." He said, and then vanished before their eyes.

The grey swathed one gave the girls a soft smile and turned.

"I am Meitantei Kamen." He said, and took to the skies.

Tuxedo Kamen winged his way over to where Usagi lay passed out. He gathered her in his arms as the other scouts ran over.

"Is she ok?" Jupiter voiced the first question on everyone's mind.

"She will be fine," the winged man said, "she just needs some rest."

"What happened?" Neptune voiced the second question.

"Not exactly sure," Tuxedo Kamen said, then he grinned, "The wings are cool, though. I will take Usagi home. We can discuss the new developments tomorrow in a Senshi meeting."

With that, the Winged and well dressed warrior took to the skies with the love of his life in his arms.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

When Makoto returned to her apartment, half an hour later, she held the exhausted and sleeping Hotaru in her arms. Not that she blamed the girl; after all, she was pretty exhausted herself. She had a responsibility to the kids at her place, or she and Hotaru would have crashed at Rei's like the others.

After putting Hotaru back to bed in the other room, Makoto quietly returned to the living room, and noticed the blankets seemed to have fallen off of the mysterious boy she had only met that day. Suddenly seeing how young and innocent he looked sleeping there, she felt a maternal stir in her heart, and bent to pick up the blanket, draping it over the boy before he could catch cold.

Makoto smiled. *He looks like an angel* she thought, then shook her head and returned to her bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Ok, now, do comment, rate, tell me what you think and all that jazz. Love constructive criticism.

Oh, BTW, next chapter, we come back to the beginning as Conan and gang will be meeting Chibi-Usa. (That flashback took, what, three chapters?)


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings.

Part 5: A Change in Plans

Princess Usagi Small-Lady Tsukino Serenity sat drowsily in her tutoring session with Dianna, her Mau adviser. The grey kitten tried to keep the young, pink-haired princess's attention long enough to School her in the finer points of Algebraic notation, but unfortunately, it seemed that the child's attention span for such attempts was indeed inherited from her mother.

Luna, Dianna's mother, watched the proceedings with a vague sense of Déjà-vu. She winced as she recalled drilling the Queen on the subject a thousand years earlier. Luna was about to relieve her exhausted offspring when an alarm sounded, causing the Princess's head to rise in surprise.

In a matter of moments, Sailors Venus and Mars entered the room.

"What is going on?" Luna asked, with a concerned glance at her charges.

"We have an incoming, and the Queen has seen fit that her daughter be sent down-time as a precaution." Mars explained.

The 9 year-old Princess smiled. She loved to go back into the past. It was always great fun because she had a lot of friends back then. She could not wait to see Hotaru, Usagi, and the rest of the scouts again in the past, before the burdens of responsibility made them into "grown-ups". It was really too bad that the only times she got to go were the times when something came up that was a great enough threat to require it.

She stood with a grin, pausing long enough for Dianna to mount her shoulder. Then, she hurried out to her departure point.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan awoke to the pounding in his head accompanied by the sound and smell of breakfast being made.

He opened one eye and immediately regretted it, as the light triggered a surge of pain throughout his head. Cringing for a moment, he recalled the events of the previous night, the last thing he recalled being getting knocked down in mid-jump after saving Sailor Moon from that monster.

Opening his eyes a little slower this time, he recognized Makoto's apartment and wondered how he got back. Recalling Makoto's secret and Hotaru's as well, he guessed that one of them may have brought him back.

Slowly, he dragged himself to his feet and looked into the kitchen, where three girls were cooking (and Haibara was watching the others cook) what smelled like bacon and eggs. Conan's stomach grumbled as if he had not eaten in several years. Makoto looked up and noticed him and smiled broadly.

"Hey sleepy-head, I almost thought you were going to sleep through breakfast!" she said, "You have been sleeping for over 12 hours."

The boy glanced at the clock. 9:00 AM. It had been at least 11:00 PM when he met with Saturn the previous evening, and the run to the battle took him fifteen minutes, so that meant that Makoto was unaware of his nighttime activities, but then, he did not think Saturn could have returned him here without Makoto's knowledge… He decided not to bring it up.

Makoto hurried to dish out the food and then they all sat down to eat.

"You guys were meeting your friends in the park today right?" Makoto asked. The kids all nodded, and Makoto looked at Hotaru. "Well, something came up, and I have to go to a… PTA meeting. Hotaru, your adoptive parents will be there, do you want to come with?"

Hotaru smiled. "No, I want to spend some more time with my new friends." She said, "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa can pick me up later."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the girl's response, but nodded.

They ate the rest of the meal with only mild conversation.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Kaito Kuroba awoke sprawled on the couch in the Hotel room he shared with Aoko. She was nowhere to be found, most likely off having breakfast or something. She was still unaware that they were not in Juuban to sight-see. His plan to talk to the kid the previous night had not gone so well, since that monster had gotten in the way. Blasted thing knocked him out of the sky in one shot.

Kaito was a little concerned though, since he could not recall dragging himself back to this hotel room, and he was certain that none of the scouts or their allies knew where he was staying, though the guy in the Tuxedo seemed familiar somehow. Even more peculiar, his Kaito KID outfit was stored away in the hidden compartment in the bottom of his suitcase.

He dressed carefully, as his head was throbbing, but he needed to find someone who could tell him what happened in that battle after he was knocked out.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Aoko walked along the streets of Juuban, thinking again about the news report, which indicated that, while a magical barrier of some sort had prevented them from approaching scene of the latest Senshi battle, it seemed that the notorious phantom thief, Kaito KID had been sited entering the scene. Speculations ranged from the possibility that the thief aimed to steal something from the Sailor Senshi to an idea of some connection with the Senshi's own well dressed male defender, Tuxedo Kamen.

Of course, as tended to be the case when KID broke from his usual routine, none of the known KID "experts" were available for comment. Aoko knew that one of these "experts", her own father, Inspector Nakamuri, was currently in Juuban as well, trying to work with the local police to contact the Sailor Senshi to see if they were in need of police assistance. The Senshi (of course) had yet to respond.

Aoko was far from stupid. She was well aware of the tendency that her companion on this trip, Kaito Kuroba, had, to be in the same area as KID and then vanish just before the Thief showed up. The evidence that Kaito Kuroba was Kaito KID was all lined up in front of her like an obvious connect-the dot. Anyone in her position could see the truth. However, Aoko was also a master of self-delusion. She did not want Kaito to be KID, so he was not.

And so she walked on, secure in her certainty that the man she secretly loved was not the Mysterious Phantom Thief, completely oblivious to the watchful gaze of the woman with the long green hair.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan and the girls met with Genta and Mitsuhiko at a park on the edge of Juuban. As they approached, Conan noticed the gloves and bats the two boys carried and winced. *Baseball again?* he thought sourly, *I was hoping for soccer…*

Genta and Mitsuhiko both grinned broadly at the addition of Hotaru. They both clearly wanted to get to know the girl better.

"Hey, guys!" Ayumi said, happy to get to spend time with all of her friends together. "Are we playing baseball today?"

"Yeah!" Genta said, with a large, childish grin, "It is one game that we can beat Conan at!"

Conan sweat-dropped and Hotaru smiled knowingly.

Mitsuhiko stepped forward toward the dark haired girl.

"Do you like baseball, Hotaru-san?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well," Hotaru said with a slight blush at the attention, "I like to watch baseball, but I never played, since I have always been very frail and sickly…"

"Its ok, Hotaru-san," Genta piped up, "we'll go easy on you."

Noticing that Hotaru was getting uncomfortable at all the attention, Conan stepped up and got the attention of the other boys.

"Come on, guys, lets start the game." He said.

"Yeah," Haibara said, "let's focus on beating Conan at baseball."

She smirked at the Detective, who glared back.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The air was clear over the Hiwaka Shrine as Ami Mizuno walked up its stairway. She had been the only one of the Senshi, aside from Makoto, to decide to go to her own home to sleep instead of simply crashing at Rei's. As she entered, it was clear that all the girls except Usagi and Hotaru were now present (she does not count Setsuna anymore).

Rei was outside sweeping the walkway while Makoto discussed Hotaru's absence with Haruka and Michiru while Minako and Artemis, Minako's Moon Cat, listened intently.

"… so she decided to go with her friends." Makoto was saying.

Haruka and Michiru smiled at that.

"I am so glad," said Michiru, "that Hotaru is finally making new friends."

"Me, too." Haruka agreed, "She always had trouble making friends outside the Senshi, so she hardly ever had any friends her own age, except for Chibi-Usa."

Minako giggled, and the three of them turned to look at her. She had a Cat-Who-Ate- the-Canary look on her face.

"It sounds to me," she said with a giggle, "like Hotaru has a crush on Conan. After all, did anyone else notice the way she kept glancing at him after the battle he got caught up in yesterday?"

Haruka developed a pained look, but Michiru placed a hand on her arm.

"Calm down, love." Michiru cooed, "It's not so bad. At least the boy is Hotaru's age and normal, and not some evil villain in disguise."

Haruka glared at nothing.

"Even so, next time I see that brat, I am going to put the fear of God into him." She said, "He better not hurt my little girl."

"That is right," said Minako, "besides, 'you can't tell a fish by its barrel'."

Everyone sweat-dropped, and Artemis was about to correct her when a beeping noise came from Ami's computer, accompanied by a mad giggling from the air above and the flutter of wings as Tuxedo Kamen landed in full form, Carrying Usagi in his arms.

"OHMYGODTHATWASSOINCREDIBLEMAMOCHANEVENTHOUGHI-HAVEWINGSINMYTRANSFORMEDFORMICOULDNEVERFLYANDTHATWAS-SOGREATTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Usagi gushed, as her boyfriend's wings wrapped around him and then opened back up to reveal his civilian form, then folded behind him and vanished.

Mamoru bowed to the rest of the Senshi.

"I apologize for being late, but Usako insisted that I take her on a flight that circled over most of Tokyo." He said, causing Usagi to blush. "Are we all here?"

"Hotaru is not here, because she decided to spend some time with her new friends." Makoto said. "You think we should call her?"

"No, I think she knows most of it already." He said.

"So tell us about these two new allies of ours." Rei said, "Who are they and what exactly happened?"

"Well," Mamoru began, "Fifteen thousand years ago, during the time of the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium, only eight of the nine planets were actually under the rule of the Moon. The most magically active planet, Earth, held enough magic on its own to keep life on it without needing the Queen's magic to maintain it."

"As you are well aware, my past self, Prince Endymion was the Prince of Earth. What you may not know, is that the Earth was actually divided into four equal parts, each with its own ruler. Queen Baryl ruled over the Dark Kingdom of Antarctica, Jim-E was the Prince the Terra Kingdom, which encompassed the Americas, and Juuyon-Juuni ruled the Gaia Kingdom, which included Europe, Africa and some of the Middle East. Endymion, of course, was Prince of the Earth Kingdom which included most of Asia. There was one more Prince, Har-Li of the Dark Kingdom, but I think Baryl stole his power."

"I believe that the newcomers may have been the reincarnations of the other Princes, and they are likely to be on our side."

"So who are they?" Rei asked, "We need to get them to join us soon to help protect the Ginzuishou."

"I can't tell you who they are." Mamoru responded.

"WHAT?!? WHY?" Rei raged.

"Yeah, Mamo-chan," asked Usagi, "I was kind of out of it when I used the Crystal to activate their powers, so I can't remember them. Why can't you tell us who they are?"

"Because it would interfere with the Time stream." Said a voice directly behind Usagi, causing Usagi to "Eeep!" and jump away.

"SETSUNAWHYDOYOUALWAYSHAVETODOTHATITALWAYSSCARES-THECRAPOUTOFME!" Usagi yelled at Setsuna.

The Green haired woman smiled at her Princess.

"It is good to see you too, Princess." She said with a smile.

Mamoru frowned.

"It is also a matter of Honor. My 'Brother Princes' are not and never were subject to you girls, so it is up to them, when and if, they reveal their identities to you." He said, frowning deeper. "I am not even sure they are aware themselves yet. As I recall, I was Tuxedo Kamen for some time without being consciously aware of it, thinking of it as a series of oddly vivid dreams of me aiding a beautiful scantily clad girl."

Usagi blushed deeply.

"So the other Kamen Defenders might not know that they are Kamen Defenders?" Minako asked, "Then how can they help us?"

"Well, if they are anything like me, they will black out, or act on an instinct without knowing why the reasons behind their actions." Mamoru said.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

The ball game was in full swing and Conan was bored. Mitsuhiko was coming up to bat and Genta pitching. Conan was going over what he knew and wanted to discuss a few things with Hotaru alone. Unfortunately, the girl was on the opposite side of the field, fully intent on watching the ball.

Conan sighed and glanced off toward the back of the field.

And blinked.

*Oh, great…* Conan thought. There was a cute, pink haired girl with a funny hairstyle and a kitten on her shoulder descending from the sky. If not for all that Conan had been through in the past few days, he would have feared for his sanity, instead, he just sighed, wondering how these magical girl types had managed to stay secret all this time.

The girl stepped closer, clearly searching to see if any of the players had noticed her rather spectacular entrance. Conan rather studiously tried to look at something else so he would not have to deal with yet another magical girl.

"Hotaru-chan!" the girl called happily.

*Of course she knows Hotaru,* Conan thought bitterly, *why not? Magic attracts magic, right?* He turned to regard the girl as though he had just noticed her.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Hotaru called back with equivalent happiness.

The crack of Mitsuhiko's bat on the ball sounded and Conan suddenly found his legs in motion, racing the ball on its crash course with the new girl's head, there was no way he could make it there first, but maybe he could offer aide of some kind.

"Look out!" Hotaru's call proved too late as the girl stared in surprise at the incoming projectile.

Suddenly, the gray kitten leapt from the girl's shoulder, intercepting the ball with a painful thud and a pained yowl, and dropping limply to the ground.

"Dianna!" the girl cried in concern, dropping to her knees near the fallen cat and looking up at Hotaru pleadingly. The other girl looked a bit concerned about the others, who were approaching as well.

Seeing the dark-haired girl hesitate, Haibara stepped forward.

"Genta! Mitsuhiko! That cat may have broken something!" Haibara barked, taking command of the situation. "Hurry over to that stand of trees over there and find a straight stick for a splint."

The two boys nodded and ran off. Then Haibara placed a reassuring hand on Hotaru's shoulder and nodded to her.

"That takes care of the ones that don't know about your healing power." She said.

Hotaru stared in wonder at the girl and then looked at Ayumi, who nodded as well. Hotaru nodded in response and stepped forward to place her hands over the wounded Moon Cat.

Ayumi and Haibara watched in awe as Hotaru's hands began to glow, and the animal's injuries began to heal, bones knitting back together and sliding back into their appropriate positions.

Conan stood off to one side and watched with mild interest. As the cat became more firm, it began to stir.

"Oooh… Owww…" Dianna said, and then opened her eyes, "Umm… I mean… Meow?"

Conan sweat-dropped, Haibara raised an eyebrow, and Ayumi's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Suggoi! A talking cat!" Ayumi said.

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa both waved this statement off, franticly.

"No, no, no," Chibi-Usa said, "She was not talking… I was doing ventriloquism!"

Conan sweat-dropped more.

"Oh, Okay!" Ayumi said, causing both Conan and Haibara to face-fault. "You are really good at that… Chibi-Usa-chan?"

The Pink haired girl smiled at the innocence of the girl and nodded.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino," the pink headed girl said, "but that is also my cousin's name, and she is older then me, so whenever I come to visit her, everyone here calls me Chibi-Usa."

"Nice to meet you Chibi-Usa-chan, my name is Ayumi Yoshida, and this is Ai Haibara, and that is Conan Edogawa over there." Ayumi said, "And Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya and Genta Kojima are busy looking for a stick." She giggled.

Chibi-Usa looked at Haibara.

"Have we met before, Ai-chan?" she asked, staring.

Haibara twitched slightly as the pink-headed girl addressed her with as Ai-chan but let it pass.

"No, I think I would recognize that hair color if I had ever seen it before." Haibara replied.

Chibi-Usa picked up the baseball off the ground and decided that Conan was the one to give it to. Unfortunately, she took a step and tripped, the ball flinging forward and striking Conan solidly in the head.

"OHMYGOSHI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, rushing forward to assist him. Conan, however, had had enough.

"You baka!" he growled, clutching his head, "You need to learn to be more carful, Cotton Candy Attama!"

Chibi-Usa glared at Conan and stomped her foot.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" She exclaimed.

Conan smirked.

"Which one?" he asked coolly, "'Baka' or 'Cotton Candy Attama'?"

Conan did not see what hit him, but as he twitched between Chibi-Usa's Large Mallet and the ground, Haibara sighed.

"He had that one coming." She said, drawing an emphatic nod from Ayumi and Hotaru. "You just don't insult a girl's hair."

Coming back with a stick, Genta and Mitsuhiko wondered where the girl had gotten that large mallet, anyway.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Not the most intense chapter so far and I think Conan's reaction to Chibi-Usa was not normal for him, but then, neither of them is "normal". I appreciate the constructive criticism.


	6. The Case of the Fiery Senshi Part 1

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and settings.

Part 6: The Case of the Fiery Senshi. (Case Chapter)

Conan Edogawa stomped along, muttering curses and stealing angry glances back at the Pink-haired child that had fallen from the sky to co-opt his friends. His opinion of the girl was that she was rude, arrogant, loud-mouthed, and clumsy.

Chibi-Usa kept casting her own glares at him, but whenever their eyes met, she tossed her head with an angry "hmph!" and stuck her nose in the air and went back to ignoring him.

Ai and Ayumi watched the interplay with mounting interest, giggling to themselves when ever the two interacted. Chibi-Usa was very adept at striking the Former High School detective in the weaker spots of his psyche with off-handed remarks that usually left him fuming, something that few others had ever managed.

Genta and Mitsuhiko remained generally oblivious to everything except their own discussion about the previous evening's episode of Kamen Yaiba, which Conan and the girls had 'accidently' missed the previous night.

Hotaru stayed at Chibi-Usa's side, enjoying the effect Conan was having on her long-time friend. She thought it was odd how infuriated the future princess was getting over the boy's earlier comment about her hair.

They were heading toward a movie theater where the newest Sailor V movie was playing, having had the boys' complaints about a "girlie movie" defeated by the unilateral agreement among the girls.

As they approached the theater, a voice called out from the crowd. "Chibi-Usa!"

The group of kids turned as one to see who had called.

"Hey, it's Rei and Minako!" The pink-haired Princess greeted her friends. "I just got here when I ran into Hotaru and her new friends. We decided to go see the New Sailor V movie before we linked back up with you guys."

Hotaru looked at Minako. "Are you guys here for the movie, too?" she asked.

Minako beamed at the kids. "Of course!" she said, "Sailor V is only the absolute best of the Sailor Senshi!"

"Hey, now," came a voice from behind them, "I have you know that the real sailor V has not put in an appearance in almost two years."

They all turned to see a blond young man standing with a raven-haired young woman behind them in line. "No," he said, "the best Sailor Senshi is Sailor Mars. I don't think V even exists anymore." He and the woman standing next to him were decked out in full Otaku array: Sailor Mars Shirts, hats, shoes, and even an oversized Mars plush toy and a Stylized Duffle bag.

Rei rolled her eyes. She turned and pushed the fuming blonde away from the conversation. "Just let it go, Mina-chan." She said in a low voice, only heard by her group. "That's Eddie Redo. He is 'Sailor Mars' biggest fan. Personally I wish he would stop, since he is always trying to take pictures for his collection that usually end up with 'Mars' having to save him from getting blasted. He sells and trades them online, and some of his pictures are downright lude!"

Rei's voice had risen just a bit by the end of her statement, and Eddie heard the last part. "Hey, I'll have you know that Skirt flairs and panty-shots of the Senshi are hot items for any otaku!" he said, stepping closer, "I just specialize in Sailor Mars because she is the most beautiful of the Pretty Guardians of Love and Justice."

The girl standing next to him stepped up and took his arm and pulled him back. "Eddie, please," she said, "this is our night out. Don't cause trouble with that other girl."

Eddie looked at her and smiled. "Sorry Mary, I just get a little carried away when it comes to Sailor Mars." He said and looked back at Rei. "Mary and I are here because according to the Movie Spoiler sites, V is joined by a fellow Sailor Senshi."

The Rei was about to respond, when a section of wall down the street exploded, and a smallish beast burst fourth, pooling on the street in a swirling black blob. It pulled itself up into a Nightmarish Humanoid shape and roared, as the crowd in the street fled to the relative safety of the nearby buildings.

Rei and Minako looked at each other and nodded, heading for a nearby alleyway as Hotaru and Chibi-Usa attempted to shepherd the kids into the theater, and out of the line of fire. Conan dropped back into the shadows, sensing something was not as it seemed.

Mary attempted to pull Eddie into the theater, or at least the alley those two girls had run down, but the Otaku resisted, reaching into his bag and pulling out a camera. "If there's a Youma here, Sailor Mars is bound to show!" he said, "I might be able to get that shot of her magic attack!"

Mary glared at him. "You idiot! The Senshi aren't even here yet!" she shouted, "Don't…" She was cut off when Sailors Mars and Venus came charging out of the alley, leaping toward the beast.

Mary directed a scornful glare at the red-skirted Senshi and then looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "Alright." She told him, "But try not to get yourself killed."

He grinned, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then turned and ran after the Senshi, camera ready.

In the shadows nearby, Conan watched as Mary moved to a safer position to watch. His eyes drifted after Eddie, as he attempted to find a better place to shoot from. Conan felt a tingling in the back of his mind, almost as though there was something he was forgetting, but the feeling passed as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus reached the field and started to make a speech.

"Movies inspire the imagination and teach truths, as well as entertaining people!" Venus said.

"The power of film can brighten the world, and we won't let you threaten that!" Mars said.

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"And in the Name of the Moon, we will PUNISH YOU!" They finished together, posing ridiculously.

Eddie took several shots of their poses from behind a parked car before the two Senshi leaped at the creature, Mars attempting a Crescent-Moon Kick, while Venus tried fire support.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

The Creature flowed easily out of the way of the beam, which shot through and struck a building, doing no damage. Mars's Kick landed, but merely caused the thing to splatter some and then re-form.

The creature counter-attacked, forming massive and deadly claws that barely missed the dodging Senshi and slashed the car Eddie was hiding behind in half.

Mars glared at the Otaku. "You Idiot!" She shouted, angry that he was putting himself in danger for some stupid pictures. "Get out of here! You're going to get yourself killed!"

The Creature slashed wildly at the Senshi, trying to destroy them, and inflicting massive property damage. The Senshi leapt around to avoid its attacks, until Venus managed to distract it. Mars summoned her Fire and prepared to unleash it, sparing a momentary irritated glance at Eddy, who was trying to get a photo of her attack lined up behind the creature.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars called out, causing the flames to shoot out in a wide pattern so that the monster could not dodge. The flames struck the creature, burning down its liquid body until the smoldering remains fled into a storm drain.

"Mars! Venus!" Sailor Moon called as she arrived on the scene. "You guys handled it without me?"

Mars smiled at her dumpling-headed leader. "No sweat." She said, with a satisfied smile.

Suddenly the air was broken by a horrified scream.

The girls turned, expecting another attack, but found only Mary, staring at the charred remains of Eddie's body, identifiable only by the remains of the duffle bag and camera amidst the charred bones.

Moon saw the horrified look on Mars's face as she looked at the body. "Mars… You didn't…" she said, shocked that her friend could have done something like that to an innocent.

Mars looked at her leader, uncertainty showing on her face. "N-no… I… I didn't… I couldn't…" she stuttered, "Could I?"

Conan looked toward Ayumi and Ai, who, like many people, were poking their heads from safety to find out what was going on. "Ayumi-chan, Haibara-san, call the police." He said. "This is a Murder Case."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

A.N. I know that it is shorter then any prior episodes, but I just got back into stride on it, and I decided to make it more Conan-ish by splitting the cases into sections. I will release the next part soon.


	7. The Case of the Fiery Senshi Part 2

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: You don't seriously think I think I own any of this, do you?

Part 7: The Case of the Fiery Senshi. (Deduction Chapter)

Inspector Megure sighed. He had run his fair share of murder cases, but this one was out of his league. He had known, ever since the reports had started coming in on magical girls fighting monsters in the streets with supernatural powers, that he was eventually going to get called to a scene of one such battle gone bad.

Megure had been the first to arrive on the scene, and he had found the prime suspect, a rather fetching brunette in a red fuku, along with two of her compatriots, still on the scene. This surprised him at first, as he had expected a teen with magic powers to flee from such an accident with all the speed they would provide. Seemed these girls have a strong sense of accountability.

Not surprisingly, none of the girls were willing to give up their civilian identities, which, due to a governmental legislation made earlier that year, were protected by law until fault could be determined. The suspect identified herself as Sailor Mars, and her companions as Sailors Moon and Venus.

Megure should have been surprised about the presence of Conan Edogawa and his team of Kid Detectives, but when you got right down to it, the kid had been involved in more criminal investigations then Megure himself, something that disturbed the Inspector almost as much as dealing with magical girls. The so called "Shonen Tantei" team was heavy by two new girls, but still managed to effectively clear the scene before he arrived, as well as gather the witnesses, including Venus, Mary, the vic's girlfriend, and Conan himself.

While he waited for his backup and CSI to arrive, Megure took the witnesses' statements. Venus was adamant that the death was an accident in the line of duty. Mary was certain that it had been a deliberate act, in retribution for the vulgar photographs that were the victim's hobby. In fact, Megure had to move the girl into the theater to prevent her from attacking the fuku-clad brunette. Conan had seemed evasive, but did not seem to think that they had all of the information. Mars was distraught, emotionally broken down over the idea that she might have accidently killed someone, and was unable to talk. Moon had not been on the scene at the time and the other kids had all been hiding in the safety of the theater when the event had occurred.

The scene showed heavy battle damage, from huge gashes in the asphalt and surrounding buildings to a car split in half and a massive scorch mark on the pavement where the burning monster had been. To one side, however, there was a badly burned corpse, ringed in its own burn mark. The burned remains of a camera and a duffle bag containing charred film and the remains of a book were still draped over it.

As his backup and CSI units finally arrived on the scene, one of his best Officers, Miwako Sato approached him. "What's going on, Inspector?" She asked, "Code P-1UT-0 came out, but I didn't recognize it. Is it a murder?"

Megure nodded. "It is a bit more complicated then that, but yes." He said, "Code P-1UT-0 has never been used before. Senshi related homicide."

Miwako's eyes widened. "Senshi, as in the Sailor Senshi?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah." Megure replied, "Seems some idiot photographer, Eddie Redo, got caught on the wrong side of a monster Sailor Mars was roasting. Frankly I am surprised that it didn't happen sooner."

"Should I put out an APB?" Sato asked, "I doubt it would catch a superhero, but you never know."

Megure shook his head. "No need." He said, "The girl and the two other Senshi that were on the scene when I got here are over with the rest of the witnesses, except the vic's girlfriend, who insists that Mars must have killed him on purpose."

"There is a reason for that, Inspector." Said Sailor Moon, walking up to them.

The two officers turned to look at the blonde with the wings. "The reason our magic never kills innocents is because it only harms what we will it to." She said in a pained voice. "If Mars's fire killed him, it was because on some level, she willed it."

Megure looked at the winged Senshi. "That complicates things, Miss Moon." He said, "If she could burn him by accident, that's one thing, but if she could only do it by wanting to do it, then that is a major crime, one that the Senshi Provision won't protect her from."

"There is another possibility." Said a voice directly behind Inspector Megure, causing both he and Officer Sato to jump. They whirled to find a beautiful, green-haired woman standing there.

"WHAT THE DEVIL!" the Inspector cried. "Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a police investigation!"

The woman smiled. "I am Setsuna Meioh, the Government appointed advocate for the Sailor Senshi." She said in an all-business tone, "It is my job to see to it that the Senshi Provision is not violated by your investigation. Remember, Officers, under the Provision, you are not allowed to take a Senshi into custody until you are absolutely certain that they are guilty of the crime you are accusing them of."

Megure sighed. "Ok, what other possibility is there?" he asked.

The Green-haired woman smiled. "Why not ask the boy who is so intently studying the place where the body was?" She said, pointing at Conan Edogawa, who was peering closely at the scorch marks on the ground. "He seems like he might know something."

Seeing the apparent eight-year-old scrutinizing the burn marks and asking questions of the CSI team, Megure sweatdropped. "How does he always do that?" he said as he and Miwako hastened over to where the boy was.

Being careful to walk up quietly, Megure stood behind the boy. "So, what did you find, Conan?" he said in an all-business tone.

Conan did not look up. "These burn marks are different then the ones under where the monster was." He said, unaware of whom he was talking to. "Those indicate the heat spread evenly over the monster as it burned, but these seem to indicate the area of greatest heat was actually within Eddie's duffle bag, spreading out from there, very fast and very hot."

The Inspector examined the scorch marks before them. "Indeed." He said. "You're right. It is almost as if an accelerant was used, but if that was the case, it would need a container of some kind as well as an ignition source. We found no such objects on the scene."

As Megure spoke, it dawned on Conan who he was talking to. He turned and looked up at the Inspector's face. "Heh…heh… er…" he said, "Well, that is what Shinichi-Nichan told me when I sent him a picture of the burn marks."

Megure sweatdropped again.

Setsuna smiled at Conan. "Thank-you, young man." She said, capturing him with a piercing gaze that seemed to hold a thousand secrets. "Where you on the scene when it happened?"

The Spellbound boy could only nod.

Setsuna's smile broadened. "And did anyone approach the body before the police arrived?" she asked.

The boy seemed to ponder it for a moment, before he seemed to be struck by the answer. "If there was a firebomb of some kind, it would have had to be removed after the fire, but before I got to it." He said, "And the only person that approached the body after the fire was…! Inspector! Where is Mary?"

The older man got the picture and was already moving before he had finished the girl's name. The Five of them charged quickly into the Theater, where Mitsuhiko and Genta, who had been tasked with watching the witness, reported that she had gone into the women's restroom.

Officer Sato charged into the room, catching Mary in the act of attempting to dispose of a detonator in the toilet. She lunged at the girl, grabbed her by the arm, and executed a Judo throw, landing the girl at the feet of Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars, who had come to find out what was happening.

Megure took Mary into custody. "What I want to know is why you would do something like that to your own boyfriend." Megure said, "I mean, the elaborate set up and ruse to make it look like it was Mars's fault?"

Marry growled. "Eddie cared more about Mars then he did about me!" She said as she was lead outside. "That girl saved him once, before we met, and he never had anyone else since! He snubbed me, constantly wanting to go get more pics of her, and she did not even care that he existed!"

As she finished her tirade, a deep rumble swelled from under the ground.

"YESSSS… SUCH RAGE…" The creature they had thought defeated spoke as it broke through the ground beneath Mary's feet. "SUCH ANGER AND HATRED… YOU WILL DO NICELY."

Without another word, the oozing beast leapt up, covering her and forming around her. It then formed into a humanoid form, glaring at the Senshi and officers before it. "WITH THIS ENERGY, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" It said, whipping out a tentacle-like arm and sending them all flying.

Megure and Sato were thrown into a bush nearby, while the Senshi were flung directly into a brick wall. Conan and Setsuna were pitched down a long alleyway, where Conan crashed into a trash can, and collapsed, unconscious.

Ayumi, who, along with Haibara, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had been working on keeping people out of the area, screamed in shock as she watched the creature loom over the stunned Sailor Mars.

"NOW I GET MY REVENGE!" It said, raising a claw high into the air.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

AN. Cliff hanger. Ouch. Not to worry, though. I will get the next one out soon.


	8. The Case of the Fiery Senshi Part 3

Moon Logic

By Skye Silverwing

Disclaimer: I really don't have to do a disclaimer, but FYI, I don't own this stuff.

Part 8: The Case of the Fiery Senshi (Senshi Chapter)

Chibi-Usa was surprised at the efficiency with which her new friends moved to take control of the scene. As it was, she and Hotaru were both on the verge of panic, shocked that Sailor Mars could have accidentally killed that man. The members of Shonen Tantei, on the other hand, worked the scene with a practiced hand that told her that this was not the first time they had been exposed to such an incident.

Each one of them seemed to know their own task down to the slightest detail, gathering the witnesses, clearing the area, and even enlisting herself and Hotaru in the task of helping keep bystanders back, thus taking their minds off of what had happened.

The quick arrival of the police did not serve to ease her mind. The Lead Inspector, Inspector Megure, seemed like a hard man. He gave off the sense that he had been expecting something like this to happen, and wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. His Second, Officer Sato, seemed as shocked as everyone else by what happened, but she seemed to have sympathy toward the Senshi.

Chibi-Usa did not begin to relax until she noticed the arrival of Setsuna Meioh. The erstwhile Senshi of Time arrived silently, as was her way, dressed in her usual business suit and walked up behind the officers unnoticed. She spoke with them for a few moments before directing their attention to Conan, who was examining the burns on the ground.

As much as she hated to admit it, that punk had been at the heart of her new friends' actions, directing them like some kind of professional, with a solid, serious look on his face the entire time. She thought that the Inspector was going to read the kid the riot act for interfering with a police investigation, but instead, they spoke for a few moments, and then, seeming to realize something, they charged into the theater.

When they emerged a minute later with the victim's girlfriend in handcuffs, Chibi-Usa could see that it was all a frame-up. Mars must have been innocent. She and her friends began to walk back to where their other friends were, glad that the entire ordeal was over.

It was at that moment that all hell broke loose.

The Beast that the Senshi thought vanquished burst from the ground in a massive explosion of concrete rumble, pouring itself all over the angry woman, drawing into her and merging with her hatred to become something far more powerful than it had been before. It whipped a tentacle-like arm and sent the assembled Senshi and Police, as well as Conan flying.

Chibi-Usa looked at Hotaru, and both of them glanced nervously at the girls with them, wanting desperately to transform and come to their friends' aide, but not wanting to give their secret away. Ayumi screamed and Ai cried out in concern as the monster raised a massive, razor sharp claw, preparing to strike down Sailor Mars once and for all.

And then Time Stopped.

The Four girls looked around at the bits of falling rubble that now hung in the air, and flying insects no longer moving their wings in confusion.

Ai was the first to speak. "W-what's going on?" She asked.

Chibi-Usa looked toward the alley she had seen Setsuna thrown down, and as expected, saw Sailor Pluto in full regalia, complete with the Time Key. "Pu!" she called.

Sailor Pluto walked over to the girls and smiled. "Princess, it is always good to see you well." She said.

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru looked at the Time guardian incredulously while Ayumi and Ai looked at each other and the pink-haired girl with wide eyes, mouthing the words "Pu" "Princess" questioningly.

Chibi-Usa looked at Pluto and sighed. "Well, I suppose the secret is out now." She said. "Pu, what do we have to do to stop this monster and save Mars? It seems stronger than before, and I have no attacks to speak of. Hotaru is the best shot, but that thing will likely kill Mars before she can charge her attack. Can you stop it?"

Pluto shook her head. "No Chibi-Usa, I cannot interfere beyond giving you the time you need to do what you need to do." She said, "And that does not include giving Hotaru time to launch her attack."

Ayumi stepped forward, having begun to realize the full extent of what was going on here. "Whatever is done, we want to help." She said. "If we can, we have to."

Ai nodded. "We can't just drop out of sight and avoid this." She said, "We have to help, for Conan, for Mars, for everyone."

Chibi-Usa looked at the two of them, feeling again that she had heard something like that before. She looked at Pluto who nodded, and then looked back at the girls, her eyes widening. She looked to Pluto one more time, and got another nod, confirming her suspicions.

In a flash of light, Chibi-Usa transformed into her guise as Chibi Princess Serenity. Ayumi and Ai Stared in astonishment at the transformation that seemed to bring out all of the beauty and light that lay beneath the Pink-haired girl's friendly exterior.

She held in her hands the Ginzuishou from the Future. Extending it to each girl she smiled. "Do you promise to always fight for Love and Justice as Enforcers of the Peace under the Rightful reign of the House of Serenity," She said, intoning each word carefully, "and do you pledge to serve and protect or Friends, Family, and all of the Citizens of the Earth from this day forward?"

The two girls looked at each other and then looked at the Princess and Pluto, finally casting their gaze at the beast that was about to gut Sailor Mars. They looked back at each other and then each extended one hand to the crystal. "I swear." They said together.

Chibi-Usa smiled broadly. "Then, with the Power of the Ginzuishou, I declare you to be who you were always meant to be." She said, causing power to flow into the two girls. "I declare you to be Sailor Senshi! Now, call on your power!"

Ai spun into the air, feeling the power coursing through her as she cried out in a clear voice, "IO POWER, MAKE UP!"

Ayumi also whirled into the Air, feeling life like she had never known, and cried out as well, "EUROPA POWER, MAKE UP!"

To the girls, the ensuing transformation took hours, and they could feel it as each strand of the energy that bathed them formed into the very threading of the Senshi Fukus they now wore. They felt the power transforming their bodies as well. Stretching their bones and filling out their forms, turning their bodies into those of girls several years older.

Ayumi had been barely eight before, and could now pass for thirteen. Ai was amazed at the way it made her older without changing her into her old self.

They marveled for a moment at the magic and power they now held before turning their attention to the matter at hand. Pluto nodded and winked out, vanishing like a light that had been turned off.

With Pluto gone, time surged forward once again. The two newest Senshi covered the distance between them and the downed Senshi in an instant, even as a new pair of calls rang out:

"MOON PRINCESS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PRINCESS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Io reached the Beast first. Balling her hands in front of her Dark Blue Fuku, she launched her attack. "IO SHOCK PULSE!" She shouted, forming a ball of power and firing it in a burst of power that sent the beast tumbling backward away from the recovering Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Europa caught up and launched her own attack. "EUROPA SAKURA BARRAGE!" she announced, waving her arms and pirouetting through the air, her Pink-with-green-highlights fuku spinning out hundreds of tiny energy bursts that looked like cherry blossoms as they drifted through the air and impacted the monster, knocking it back even further.

The Senshi looked in surprise at their new allies, but they managed to get back to their feet as Saturn and Chibi-Moon hurried over. Moon stared at her daughter's new white Fuku with Pink highlights and gold skirt and Saturn's new rainbow colored skirt. "What… How…" She stuttered. "Who?"

Chibi-Moon fixed her with a glare. "Explanation Later!" She said, "Monster Now!"

With that, both Sailor Moons went into an all knew team attack. "DUAL MOON PRINCESS PURIFICATION!"

They unleashed a whirling pair of beams of purifying magic. The blast slammed into the monster, pushing it backward, dissolving its fluid form, but as the beam ended, the monster reformed, as powerful as before.

Sailor Io, acting on instinct, put a hand to the side of her head, summoning a visor similar to that of Sailor Mercury. "It's no good!" she called, "This thing is using Mary's anger to fuel itself! We can't beat it unless we eliminate that anger!"

The creature began to move forward once more when suddenly, a ball of energy struck the ground in front of it.

High above, standing atop a light pole, stood Meitantei Kamen, white and black wings folded behind him. "The anger that lies within the heart of one scorned by love is powerful indeed." He said, "But one may also find solace in the truth!"

He held out his hand. "SCALES OF TRUTH!" he shouted, unleashing a beam of light into the creature. "The Scales have uncovered the mistake you made! You believed that your beloved loved another!"

The creature stopped moving, seemingly at war with itself.

Meitantei Kamen flapped his wings once. "TRUTH RECOVERY!" he called, creating a slight breeze with his wings that blew over the remains of the duffle bag that had burned with Eddie. From the ashes, a book appeared, restored to its unburned condition. Meitantei Kamen took the book in hand and began to read from it.

"The Journal of Eddie Redo," he read. "November 3rd, 2007. Today I met the girl of my dreams. Her name is Mary. She is beautiful, talented, and fun to be with. I just wish that I had something that I could do to break the ice. I need to find something we both like."

"November 7th, 2007. I cannot believe what happened today! I was visiting the Hikawa shrine, to buy one of the love charms that they sell there. Much to my surprise, Mary was there for the same thing. I was trying to get up the courage to talk to her on the bus ride back when this crazy flight attendant gets on board, and then the whole thing picked up and flew into a hole in the sky. We were rescued by some Girls calling themselves Sailor Senshi. After they left, I got up the courage to ask Mary which one she thought was coolest. It is Sailor Mars. I was glad for this, as I had managed to take a picture of Mars. I offered it to her in trade for a date."

"May 15, 2009. Today's Date. I am almost there. Just a few more pictures of Mars and I will have enough money to buy that engagement ring for Mary, and finance the Wedding, and take her on a cruise to the islands. I just need a little more. Maybe something will happen at the movie tonight."

As Meitantei Kamen finished reading, the monster began to howl, with its source of powerful anger energy replaced by a sense of shock and depression that it could not use. Its power was fading fast. I boiled outward in rage trying to hit him.

Meitantei Kamen leapt out of the way. "Now, Sailor Moon!" He shouted.

The two sailor Moons, both somewhat misty-eyed at the sadness of the situation, nodded to him and then each other, and tried their attack once more. "MOON DUAL PRINCESS PURIFICATION!"

This time, the blast met almost no resistance, dissolving the gooey black monster from around the depressed and sobbing woman. The Masked and Winged warrior smiled confidently. "Farewell Sailor Moon," he said from his perch atop another light pole. "I believe we shall meet again."

He then turned and, with one beat of his wings, leapt over the building and disappeared.

Chibi-Moon and the two new Senshi Stared starry-eyed after the Mysterious Warrior.

"Dibs!" Sailor Venus called. "I call dibs!"

"What?" Chibi-Moon exclaimed, "You can't call dibs!"

"I soo just did." Venus countered smugly.

"No fair," Europa said, somewhat dejectedly. "I didn't know we could call dibs on the cool Masked Guy…"

Io rolled her eyes.

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

Conan awoke, lying in the alley by the movie theater, his head throbbing. He deduced that he had hit the wall when he got knocked in here. He tried to move, but his head was swimming, and he could not seem to see straight. A sound nearby drew his attention.

Sailor Saturn approached him quickly and knelt beside him. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Conan looked up at her. "I… think I have a concussion…" he said a bit shakily.

She placed her hands on his head, and the pain drained out of him like water. "What happened with the monster?" he asked as he regained himself.

Saturn smiled and changed back to her civilian form. "The Senshi defeated it, Mary is in custody, and the police are gone." She replied. "The next showing of the movie is in five minutes. If we want seats we need to get in there quick."

She grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him toward the theater, and as she walked, very quietly she whispered to herself. "Dibs."

.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.

A.N. Ok, I got a little feedback saying that someone did not want this to be a Conan/Chibi-Usa fic, so I am opening up the number of girls that are after him. Read and Review if you would. Thanks.


End file.
